Can't take it anymore
by Zatsxne
Summary: A petite girl stood on a ledge, rain pouring down and wind whipping her wet red hair into her face. She grinned. What a perfect day to fly, as she closed her eyes and stepped off. One shot - rushed - Shine. Rated K for themes


Hihi! I'm finally back hehe if you haven't noticed I took a loooong break from Fanfiction.

So instead of starting a new story ( and never updating it) I'm just gonna make a one chapter story, so... Enjoy!

A girl stood in the rain, her dull red hair dripping wet and her dull dark eyes narrowed as she frowned, she reviewed what had happened in the past 9 months. She had been broken, betrayed and kicked around. She was tired. She was done. She didn't have to endure it any more. Nothing worked, The pain didn't make her feel like she existed anymore, she had to do it, she had to. Each step up brought up a painful memory. Each step she gave a bitter laugh, she walked up to the top and stretched, this would be perfect, a rainy city as her final breathing place. She took out her phone, slightly squinting as she had left her phone screen on the brightest setting. she looked over her shoulder and started moving her fingers quickly, after the satisfying ding sounded, she whipped her phone out again, typing a short response before putting it on sleep and putting it in her pocket. She climbed over the metal fence, ignoring the fact that people could see her, she looked at the view and breathed in.

"They don't get it. They don't understand" the red haired girl mumbled as she looked down. 5 stories should be enough to kill her right? Shade had let her, down. She had confessed to him first and they had gone out for years, one day she got home rather early, and there was shade, with Rein... And they were "doing it" on HER bed. She had asked rein and shade if anything interesting happened that day and they denied shaking their heads and glancing at each other before looking away. Ten days later Shade had broken up with her, leaving her broken and friendless. Her mom and dad focused on Rein. The perfect. Fine wasn't ladylike and they didn't love her as much. She took a shaking step forward. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"S-stop Fine!" She heard Rein shout out. They had gotten her text.

/flashback/

Fine: /sends a picture to rein and the others on top of the building.

Rein: ooh are you going to take photography classes? Pretty picture be careful

Fine: bye

Rein: wait what

\- end of flashback -

"Wait fine!" She heard shade and the others cry out from behind the fence, shade ran to the fence and reached his hand through.

"I have waited guys... I've waited for longer than you think." She mumbled as she jumped off. Shade tried to grab her his face alarmed, he had tried so hard to grab her, to stop her but only to get a few strands of her hair.

"No..." He mumbled. Staring at the 2 strands of pinkish reddish hair.

Everyone covered their mouths and cried. They had just lost a friend.

Shade looked at his hand. She must've saw the performance, Shade was never asked about it, they had been practicing for their play. He took out a shiny platinum ring with a ruby and s garnet in it. He was going to propose to her, she was so important, but she stopped talking to him after a while so he thought that she had stopped loving him. He didn't want to hold her back.

"Why..." He said mumbling. As he fell to his knees and looked down, tears streaming down his face as he clenched his fist with thr strands of hair in it.

\- 2 years later -

"Wish me luck fine" he said, mumbling as he held a golden heart necklace, which had been made with the 2 strands of fines hair (super creepy o-o ) He walked into his new class, his new school, his new life without the person he loved the most. He thought he had moved on, he honestly thought he had. But as soon as he stepped into the room, his eyes zero'd in to a girl with the same ruby hair, the same eyes and the same smile. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her. She had died that day... It couldn't be her. He introduced himself. " my name is shade, I'm pleased to meet you." He said, his tone of voice a little bit distracted. He ignored the hearts in most of the girls' eyes, and quickly excused himself, as soon as he got to the boys bathroom, he sunk onto the floor (nasty) as tears started forming, she was here! But she had died, he thought he was over her, so why was he crying? About 10 minutes later he stopped and washed off, just breath in and out. He opened the class door and went to his seat, where he had placed his stuff before he walked out of the room. It was reading time, shade slowly took our a thick English book and read the first page over and over again, he couldn't bring himself to concentrate. "Hey what's your name?" He said finally, afterreading the first page of his book alot of times. "its Saku" she said, looking down and continuing her reading. Shade's heart skipped a beat. Saku huh... he had to make sure, he was sure that it was fine.

" Do you know anyone with the name of fine?" he asked, looking at her closely, she was really pretty, she looked mature and her long dark pink hair and her body- wait what was he even doing?

When she heard the word "Fine" she immediatly tensed up and looked down. "uh...fine, never heard of her" she said in a quiet tone as she continued reading.

/flashback/

She stepped off the cliff and expected a jolt of extreme pain, but instead she was met with a splash of water. There was a pool there, how did she miss that? she swam up, gasping for air as the inhabitants stared at her, there she was, a girl that had fallen down from the sky.A middle aged man stepped forward. "Whheres your family" he asked gentely. "I have none" the dull eyes girl responed after being led out of the pool and gicen a towel. "Any friends?" the man asked again. "no friends" she said, looking down, tears started falling down her eyes."Hey don't cry, why dont i take you in for a few months until we can find someone you know, is that alright?" normally she wouldnt accept, but her life was dead now, there wasnt much that she could ruin now, plus a big storm would be brewing tomorrow and she didnt have any shelter. over time the girl had gotten happier, the light in her eyes were once again shown and she had a laugh so contagious that once she started laughing, the whole entire room would. A few mow more months and they had moved from their house in fushigi to another house, far far but not too far away, where she would start a new life, no traces of her past sad and depressing life. and it worked, she forgot about her old mother and friends until two months into the school, she saw what she didnt want to see. It was shade. She started shaking ever so slightly. Why was shade here of all plaves? Shouldnt he be back in fusihgi? She saw him hold his necklace tightly after he introduced himself and sat down. Thatt was weird, wwere Rein and him still together? She shook her head, theres nno more shade, theres no more rein and theres no more fine. There was only saku and saku only. She noticed him checking her out as she scoweled in disgust. Isnt one girl enough shae? or was that your true nature all along? she wondered as she kept on reading, ignoring shades glances at her.

/end flashback/

Shade sighed, of course saku didnt know who fine was, it was an idiotic question after all. "sorry for asking" he said quietly as he continued reading his book. Saku nodded and continued reading her book too, page after page, she read, not fully understanding the meaning very well. There were many thoughts spinning around in her mind. as soon as the bell rings, she packs up her stuff, finally the end of the day. she was going to go home. She put lal of her notebooks in her backpack then realized she left her personal journal in the roof top. She quickly ran up the stairs, it was raining and she hoped the contents werent too wet and at the very least the pages intact. She ran up the stairs and saw shade there, holding her journal and reading it.

"GIBE THAT BACK?" she siad scrreaming at him while snatchingthe journal from his hands. ,He didnt say anything more, he looked down as saku headed towards the rooftop door. "Hey fine...wait up" Saku quickly turned around/ "Shade im not going to wait for-" she then covered her mouth, terriffied about what she had done. Shade opened his eyes widely as fine started running down the stairs,

"im not gonna loose you , i need you!" he said, sprinting aaaafter her. It wasnt that hard and he caught up to her, the school was empty, so what he did was "acceptable" in his mind. He spun her around into his arms and kissed her. She quickly pulled away. """""waht was that for?" she demanded. "F-fine im sorry, i shouldve told you that me and rein were in the drama club together due to extra credit, i shouldve told you that and i shouldnt have broken up with you, after you left there was this huge hole in my heart and once you jumped off, it left an even bigger hole in my heart, i didnt eat or sleep for days, he said, mumbling and slowly, he began to cry and hug her even tighter. Fine widened her eyes at the purplette holding her tightly, llike he was scared the shed melt away and instantly hatred dissolved into forgiveness. "Oh shade..." she said, mumbling as she tilted his chin up and kissed him right there. on the spot. "I missed you too" she mumbled , hugging back finally.

so how was it? i know it feels a little bit ( alot ) rushed. so um what are your thoughts?

another chapter?

if theres another chapter what do you want it to be about, i have to choices that people ( readers before publishing ( not beta on here )) have suggested me.

A.)) scene where fone and shade get married

B.)) a weird but somehow popular choice - weird lemon fans - basically a lemon

C.)) shade and fine talking to their children

idk but these are what poeple suggested and so if you can vote for it in the reviews it might help me concentrate on updating alll of my stories!

Thank youuuuu

~Illya


End file.
